


[DC]今天哥哥秃头了吗

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 一觉醒来发现自己正处在漫画世界会是一种怎样的感受？反正安娜是没时间心潮起伏的，她恢复记忆之后就只顾忙着悲伤自己在偶像心目中的形象一去不复返了。*女主安娜·卢瑟，布鲁西的忠实粉丝，所在世界为自设满天飞的DC平行世界，女主本人无cp，不会谈恋爱，但会有谈恋爱的某些行为。*女主有一个没啥大用的超能力，不会正式加入任何英雄团队，也不会有自己的英雄代号。*DC人物感情线走原著，原著出现过的配对都可能有。*二号女主为同世界的露易丝，为了后期和女主一起浪，可能会和本世界的超人分手。*看脑洞缘更。
Series: 甜文合集 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971





	[DC]今天哥哥秃头了吗

安娜是被骤降的低温冻醒的，大概是她睡前又忘了关窗子。  
自从露露被领导提拔开始早出晚归，没了小姐妹管着，她的生活质量可谓一落千丈，瞬间从干净漂亮的小公主变成了脏兮兮的路边草。而在这寒冷的夜风中，也就只有她新到的蝙蝠侠等身玩偶能带来一丝丝温暖了。  
哦，我的宝贝。  
安娜搂紧玩偶的脖子蹭了蹭，一仰头，吧唧一口亲在了没被面具遮盖的脸颊上。  
唔，还是温的。  
——等等，温的？！  
安娜被吓得一个激灵睁开眼睛，入目就是她重金入手的高级手办那帅气的侧颜，刀削一样的颌骨上还残留着她的口水印子，涂白的唇瓣不开心地抿了抿，再往下看，她的小脚脚正在高空中悠悠荡过，哥谭市的繁华糜烂尽收眼底。  
呆滞了大约三秒，安娜昂头，张嘴：  
“啊啊啊——！！！！”  
救命啊！手办成精要弑主啦！！  
“……闭嘴。”  
是传说中比反派还反派的喉癌音！  
安娜娇躯一颤，后面没出口的哀嚎就憋在了嗓子里，最后闷出了一个响亮的哭嗝。而庞杂混乱的记忆就在这时进入了安娜的脑海。  
她，安娜·卢瑟，真实身份是莱克斯卢瑟的第一个妹妹，远在大都会的时候她就对报刊上的布鲁斯韦恩一见钟情。只因为在布鲁斯约会过的对象中，记者的占比遥遥领先，她就不惜放弃自己幸福的米虫生活跑去当了记者。  
现在蝙蝠侠爪钩枪抓着的建筑里就是韦恩主办的宴会，她好不容易争取到机会来负责这次的报道，结果好死不死地跟小丑撞上了。  
说起来安娜在里面不过一个离家出走隐姓埋名的小记者，被甩下楼纯属误伤，只是这一甩，就把她甩到另一个世界去过了小半辈子。  
顺便还知道了布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠。  
……  
安娜保持着僵硬的状态眨了眨眼。  
我刚刚亲到了蝙蝠侠。  
活的。  
——老娘搞到了布鲁斯韦恩！  
安娜立刻幸福地晕了过去。  
不知是因为穿梭时空的后遗症，还是因为穿越之前受了过度惊吓，总之，在另一个世界时安娜并没有这里的记忆。彼世的安娜年轻了快十岁，在孤儿院长大，机缘巧合之下义无反顾地成为了DC画大饼公司嗷嗷待哺的小粉丝一枚，可怜巴巴的工资除了养自己就是养纸片人。  
乍一恢复记忆，安娜骤然从一只四处奔波的社畜变成了背靠大都会首富的富1.5代，更兼整个人都被降了个维度，一时脑子里乱哄哄的，不知道应该从哪里开始犯愁。  
事分轻重缓急，那就从最近的问题开始吧。  
她从病房里坐起来，用迟钝的脑子回顾了一下自己之前都干了什么：  
她如愿跑去了布鲁西的宴会，然后倒霉催地被小丑扔下楼，再幸运地被蝙蝠侠捞住，可惜的是她被扔下去的时候就吓昏了——但是她中途又醒过来了，还亲到了大蝙蝠的脸！——然后她……  
她对着偶像的耳朵干嚎一声又晕了！  
哦不——  
安娜绝望地往后一倒，摊在病床上变成了一条失去梦想的咸鱼。  
如果上帝能再给我一次机会，我愿意回家被我哥骂上一天！呜呜我事先背好的万字彩虹屁都没有吹出来，嗷呜……  
“呵，你终于认识到你那悲哀的脑子应该羞于见人了？”  
一个浑身透着精英范的西装男人站在病床边，讽刺的表情透着无与伦比的欠揍。  
安娜把捂着脸的枕头扔到一边，从她两段几乎等长的记忆里使劲翻了翻，才堪堪认出眼前拥有一头半长秀发的美男子，就是她哥，“莱克斯！”  
安娜恹恹地看着她的倒霉哥哥，“你怎么来了？”  
“过来看看你死了没。”  
莱克斯没好气地翻了翻她床头的病历本，“你知道我每天有多忙吗？你为什么就不能老老实实地拿着工资别给我惹事！”  
“我又没让你来看我。”  
莱克斯根本没理她的小刺，“我听说你这次是被蝙蝠侠救了，”他若有所思，“你在他身上有发现什么可能透露他身份的东西吗？”  
如果不是要维护偶像的话，安娜恨不得站在病床上叉腰把她哥鄙视一万遍，但她此时却连一点情绪都不敢外露，生怕她那被外星人认证过的聪明绝顶的大哥看出什么端倪。  
“蝙蝠侠出道那么多年都没被扒出身份，我怎么可能一见面就看出来？”她不耐烦地说，“而且我恐高，一掉下去就晕了。”  
“晕了？”莱克斯拿过床头柜上放着的报纸，翻开怼到安娜面前，冷笑道，“照片里跟蝙蝠侠接吻的那个是在梦游吗？”  
安娜认真脸，“帅晕的。”  
“安娜卢瑟。”莱克斯被她气了一个仰倒，“你是故意跟我对着干吗？”  
“我跟布鲁斯韦恩合作破裂，你要死要活地跑去追布鲁斯韦恩；蝙蝠侠刚炸了我一个新建的实验室，你马上又去跟蝙蝠侠传绯闻——他整张脸遮得就剩一个下巴了你是透视眼吗还能硬说他帅！”  
“一个在制服上拥有这种品味的人不可能丑！”安娜的前半辈子都只致力于两件事：追偶像，和怼她哥。现在这两件事碰到了一起，让她爆发出了无与伦比的热情，“就算他只露出了一个下巴，那也是天上地下独一份的完美下巴，反正是比你好看，你不用嫉妒！”  
莱克斯这种事业型跟恋爱脑没得话说，“你说我养你到底有什么用！”  
就在安娜反击的话准备就绪即将开始倾泻时，病房的门被人敲响了。  
安娜连忙缩回被子里，收起了张牙舞爪的造型，莱克斯也从容不迫地展平了报纸，放回原位。  
“请进。”  
进门的布鲁斯看上去非常意外，“莱克斯，”他先跟老熟人打了个招呼，“你……认识L小姐？”  
表面十分镇定的安娜其实已经快要压抑不住尖叫了。  
莱克斯非常清楚自家的傻妹妹有几斤几两，一看这倒霉孩子瞳孔放大，下唇轻颤，就知道指望不上她了。  
“不是L小姐——安娜·卢瑟，她是我妹妹。”他对韦恩微笑示意，让开身方便来人看望病号，“希望她没给你添太大麻烦。”  
“我能有什么麻烦，倒是卢瑟小姐，真抱歉让你受了这样的惊吓。”布鲁斯来到床边，微微躬身，把漂亮的花束放在台面上，“希望你能给我一个机会稍作弥补——出院之后有时间吗？”  
上帝！他传说中能融化钻石的蓝眼睛字面意义上地在发光！  
莱克斯不动声色地转到另一边，假借掖被子的动作威胁地掐了安娜一把。  
安娜强忍泪意，矜持地点了点头，“荣幸之至。”  
未免打扰到卢瑟兄妹俩说话，布鲁斯简单地问候了几句，就离开了病房。  
他一出门，迎面便撞上了在门口等待的长子理查德格雷森。  
“布鲁斯！”迪克打了个招呼，冲他调侃地眨了眨眼，“L小姐恢复的如何了？”  
他还是看到新闻之后连夜从布鲁德海文跑来看热闹的——敢在媒体面前亲布鲁西宝贝的美女不少，但轮到蝙蝠侠身上还是相当稀罕的，更何况——  
“我听说那姑娘是布鲁西的忠实粉丝？社交号上全是对你的花式表白。”  
迪克快走几步跟布鲁斯并肩，“被自己抢走粉丝的感觉怎么样？”  
“她是莱克斯卢瑟的妹妹，莱克斯现在就在里面照顾她。”布鲁斯表情上看不出什么，只有放低的声音非常严肃，“我怀疑莱克斯已经知道我的身份了。”  
迪克的语气也跟着正经了起来，“需要我再假扮你出现一次吗？”  
“对于莱克斯来讲没用。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“他一定是找到了确定的证据才会让人来试探，不会轻易被这些小把戏迷惑。但他大概率不会直接对外公布，这不符合利益最大化，他那种人会更倾向于拿这件事来谈条件。”  
“而且，就算他对外公布了，我也有后备计划来应付。”  
布鲁斯下了定论，“暂时不用过分担心，先看看他接下来有什么动作。”  
“亏得阿福还在庄园里准备了大餐，”迪克遗憾地咂舌，“他满心以为这次能迎来一位韦恩夫人的来着。难得有姑娘喜欢布鲁西的同时还能喜欢蝙蝠侠。”  
他的幸灾乐祸之心根本藏不住，“你可得好好想想要怎么安抚一位大失所望的阿尔弗雷德。”  
布鲁斯闻言，脸上一僵。  
迪克还在旁边给他补刀，“当然，我是不介意帮你吃掉被扣的甜点的。”  
哥谭这边还只是暗潮涌动，另一边的大都会可是已然波翻浪涌了。  
露易丝莲恩接受自己是个纸片人要比安娜快得多，也顺畅得多。她是一个目标明确的战士，存在于哪个维度都不影响她追求理想。而相比于世界真假这类哲学命题，她更加关注的是自己的工作。  
“超人？”  
露易丝挑了个没人的时间，把同事克拉克肯特堵进了角落里。  
那个满脸写着忠厚老实的戏精还在跟她装样子，“又有超人的新闻了？”克拉克手足无措地推了推眼镜，“露易丝……你为什么要离我这么近？”  
“克拉克，”露易丝经过理智的思考，放弃了跟有超级速度的外星人抢眼镜，“你说超人的秘密身份能在佩里那里换到多少奖金？”  
克拉克被她盯得心脏一颤，试图垂死挣扎，“大概一个月的工资？”他开始伺机逃窜，“你是有什么眉目了吗？提前恭喜你啊！”  
露易丝都要被他气笑了，“超人，我是你女朋友。”她抱起手臂，踩着高跟鞋，气势两米八，从精神上居高临下地俯视着克拉克，“从跟你谈恋爱的那一天起，我就做好不再粘手这个命题的准备了——我愿意为了你把这种大新闻压成永远的秘密，而你甚至不愿意相信我！”  
“我没有！我只是……”克拉克赶忙开口，“我以为你不太喜欢不是超人的我……”他说完就感觉有哪里不太对劲，抬眼一看，露易丝就一副想用氪石埋了他的样子。  
“我不喜欢不是超人的你？是你两个身份不告诉我！我在跟超人谈恋爱——你希望我同时吊着两个？！”  
克拉克开始理性思考怎么光速绕地两圈，回到几秒前换个答案，或者再多转几圈回到几个月前先一步坦白身份。  
露易丝接着说：“我觉得我需要一段时间冷静一下。”  
这几乎等同于分手预告了，克拉克绝望得想要原地起飞。  
被另一个世界的小姐妹拉着看了大把的DC作品的露易丝显然也想起了什么，“别想着修改时间之类的馊主意，我是可以发现的！”  
她踩着高跟鞋噔噔噔地走了。  
另一边窝在蝙蝠洞里勤勤恳恳地完善后备计划的蝙蝠侠接到了一条通讯：“布鲁斯，我的秘密身份不知怎么被露易丝发现了，明天我不能去瞭望塔值班了，需要紧急请个假——超人。”  
蝙蝠侠立刻一个即时通讯就拨了回去，“首先，我不觉得你能在一天之内把女朋友找回来；其次，非常不幸，明天没人能去给你顶班，大家的时间表都排不出来。现在说说你是怎么暴露的，露易丝在你的衣柜里翻到了超人制服？”  
“跟她谈恋爱的是超人，不是克拉克。”  
“我记得你的孤独堡垒里没有多少小镇审美的东西。”  
“……就算有也应该不是原因。我上次带她去北极是一个月前，她不应该今天才来找我。”  
蝙蝠侠更认真了些，“她都说了什么？”  
克拉克简短地总结了一下今天的噩梦。  
结束通讯，蝙蝠侠看着电脑上调出的资料陷入了沉思。  
安娜卢瑟化名安娜L进入星球日报后，就是跟着露易丝莲恩实习。现在安娜疑似发现了蝙蝠侠的身份，露易丝莲恩确定发现了超人的身份。这到底是巧合，还是莱克斯卢瑟的阴谋？


End file.
